


Companion Piece

by bluedenimdress



Series: bluedenimdress [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedenimdress/pseuds/bluedenimdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallel sequel to my other story "The High Road"<br/>Written from Hancock's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion Piece

I was not happy with a large portion of this fic, so I took it down, but it’s not gone completely.  All the best parts of it have been blended into The High Road, which was the first fic I ever wrote.  My writing has improved since then, so I went back and revised some of the phrasing and made it more palatable.  I realize I still have a lot of room for improvement, but I stand by my claim that it is a much better story now than it originally was, and I encourage you to give it a shot and leave me some constructive criticisms.


End file.
